Body Language
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Een gemaskerd bal op z'n tovenaars. Een avondje feesten heeft verrassende gevolgen voor de stille Remus. Slash!


Nummer 6 alweer! =D Deze opdracht is verzonnen door Anna, een van de liefste meiden die hier rondhuppelen (als het goed is dan xD), maar ik heb hem niet gewonnen :P Die eer gaat naar MyShinySelf! (Ook 1 van de liefste meiden die hier rondlopen! 3)  
Opdracht:  
Ik wil graag dat jullie een one-shot maken met als onderwerk **Wisseldrank**.  
Dat kan alles betekenen. Hoe is Wisseldrank uit gevonden, wat gebeurd er als James Potter ineens wisselt met Severus Sneep of andersom, of misschien wordt er een slim plan gemaakt met behulp van Wisseldrank. Leef je uit!  
Er is niet echt een lengteregel, maar ik houd nogal van niet te korte verhaaltjes. twee pagina's word is voor mij perfect, maar je mag het zelf weten.  
Voor de rest wil ik graag dat jullie één zin er invoor laten komen:  
**-Wie ben jij?**

**Body Language**

Zuchtend liet Remus zich op de bank vallen. Hoewel hij zich uitstekend had geamuseerd was hij doodop en het was nog maar kwart voor twaalf! Zijn klasgenoten kennende ging dit feest nog wel even door. Een hijgend persoon liet zich naast hem op de bank zakken.  
"He, wie ben jij?" vroeg ze vrolijk. Hoewel het meisje er precies zo uitzag als Lily wist Remus zeker dat het niet zijn studiemaatje was. Het meisje droeg een extreem laag uitgesneden truitje en een rokje met uitzicht op haar decolleté.  
"Is het niet het hele idee van dit feest dat je dat niet weet?" vroeg hij grinnikend. Zijn stem klonk niet als zijn normale stem. De stem die hij nu had was lager, heser en dieper. Hij onderdrukte de neiging om aan zijn keel te voelen. Ook al was het maar voor een avond, het was vreemd om in het lichaam van een van je beste vrienden te zitten. Het meisje werd door een jongen van de bank af getrokken richting de 'dansvloer', een ruimte die was ontstaan doordat alle tafels, stoelen en banken opzij waren geschoven. Remus zuchtte nog eens diep en dacht terug aan een paar avonden terug.  
_"Kom op Maanling, jij bent de enige die dit voor ons kan regelen, asjeblieft?" Zowel James als Sirius keken hem met grote ogen aan en op de achtergrond keek Peter hoopvol tussen hen door. "Geef toe," zei Sirius betweterig. "Zelfs jij vind dit een goed idee! En we beloven dat we ons zullen gedragen, asjeblieft?" Hij sperde zijn ogen nog wijder open en ging op z'n knieën voor Remus' stoel zitten. Remus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.  
__"Ik zal het met Lily overleggen. Maar er zullen regels zijn waaraan je je moet houden. Er mag geen alcohol komen, er zullen geen one-nightstands zijn toegestaan en je moet je realiseren dat je niet je eigen lichaam draagt." De jongens voor hem knikten heftig en trokken Remus toen uit zijn stoel.  
__"Op naar Lily!" riep Peter uit, iets wat James niet zo leuk vond.  
__"Sinds wanneer noem jij haar Lily?" Peter slikte even.  
__"Sinds ze me helpt met Spreuken?" Zenuwachtig keek Peter James aan. Deze opende zijn mond al, waarschijnlijk om te roepen dat Lily van hem was, maar Remus onderbrak hem.  
__"Gaffel, niet nu. Waar is Lily?" James keek zuur op.  
__"Moet je me nou altijd onderbreken?"  
__"Wel als je je vrienden weer eens staat te bedreigen vanwege je obsessie." Antwoorde Remus eentonig. "Ow wacht, ik zag Lils daarnet naar de bieb lopen. Tot zo!" Snel liep hij de deur uit, maar achter zich hoorde hij James nog mompelen: "Lily, Lils.. Waar is die goeie oude tijd van Evers en Lekker Ding gebleven?"  
__Eenmaal in de Bibliotheek had Remus Lily snel gevonden.  
__"Kan ik je even spreken?" Lily glimlachte vriendelijk en klapte haar boek dicht.  
__"Tuurlijk, zullen we even naar buiten gaan dan? Daar kunnen we gewoon praten en het is heerlijk weer vandaag." Remus knikte en wachtte tot Lily haar boek had laten afstempelen door Madame Rommela. Rustig liepen ze door de gangen naar buiten.  
__"Sirius en James kwamen met een leuk idee," viel Remus met de deur in huis. "En voor je iets zegt, ik was voor, anders probeerde ik het nu niet met jou te overleggen. Luister gewoon even, daarna kun je het afkraken." Langzaam sloot Lily haar mond. "Okee, de jongens kwamen dus met het idee om weer eens een Huisfeest te organiseren. Griffoendors only. Dit keer vroegen ze niet om een speciaal verkleedthema, maar om een pot wisseldrank. Iedereen kan dan een avond lang rondlopen in het lichaam van een ander. Er moeten dan wel goede afspraken gemaakt worden en regels gesteld, maar het idee is leuk al zeg ik het zelf." Lily dacht even na.  
__"Je hebt gelijk, het valt te proberen!" zei ze toen enthousiast. "Als we zorgen dat mensen elkaars lichaam niet misbruiken, dus kleren blijven aan en we spreuken uitspreken over de alcoholvoorraad zodat niemand dronken word kan het volgens mij best leuk worden. Maar meisjes mogen alleen het lichaam van een ander meisje nemen, idem voor jongens." Remus knikte grijnzend.  
__"Dat valt te regelen, nu op naar Anderling!"  
_"KOEKOEK!" riep iemand vlak naast zijn oor. Met een schok ging Remus rechtop zitten. "Je ziet er niet echt vrolijk uit, zin om te dansen?" Met grote ogen keek Remus in zijn eigen gezicht. Okee, het stond vast. Dit deed hij eens, maar nooit meer. Hij begon medelijden te krijgen met zijn vrienden, een grijnzende Remus zag er niet uit! De Remuskloon wiebelde even met zijn rechterwenkbrauw en trok hem toen mee. Vaag bedacht Remus zich dat het lichaam van Sirius stukken makkelijker bewoog dan dat van hemzelf. Hij werd meegetrokken naar een betrekkelijk rustig hoekje en begon te dansen. Jaloezie! Waarom lukte het hem van zijn levensdagen niet om soepel te dansen en te bewegen en lukte het die vreemde die zijn lichaam een avondje had geleend wel? "Kom op, dansen!" riep de ander hem bemoedigend toe. Remus begon verlegen te bewegen, maar de ander vond het duidelijk niet genoeg. Hij pakte Remus bij zijn armen en begon met hem te dansen. Na een paar seconden veranderde het liedje in een ander met een vrolijke beat. Een schorre jongensstem klonk door de zaal en opgewonden begon iedereen weer te dansen. Ook Remus voelde zichzelf nu iets losser komen. Na nog een liedje danste hij bijna zo soepel als de persoon voor hem. Nouja, ondertussen stonden ze bijna tegen elkaar aan. Het bleef vreemd voor Remus. Van nature was hij niet groot gebouwd, maar nu hij in het lichaam van Sirius rondliep zag hij alles vanuit een net ander standpunt en het bracht hem uit balans. Opeens werd de zanger afgekapt. Op een van de tafels stond een jongen te zwaaien met een klein flesje. "DRINKEN!" Meteen pakte iedereen zijn eigen flesje en nam een flinke slok. Tien seconden later daverde de muziek weer door de ruimte en begon iedereen te swingen. Met een grimas stak Remus zijn tong uit.  
"Het enige nadeel aan zo'n feest, die drank is niet te drinken! Geen wonder dat Professor Slakhoorn zo weinig tegenstribbelde toen hem werd gevraagd dit klaar te maken. Waarschijnlijk hoopt hij dat we morgen allemaal ziek zijn ofzo." Zijn danspartner grinnikte, maar het geluid verdronk in de klanken van de muziek. De jongen boog zich naar hem toe en strekte zich wat uit zodat zijn mond vlak naast Remus', of eigenlijk Sirius' oor zat.  
"Zullen we iets gaan drinken?" Remus onderdrukte een rilling en knikte. Hij werd aan zijn arm meegetrokken, maar het maakte hem niet zoveel uit. Gulzig klokte hij zijn glas punch naar binnen en wachtte tot de ander ook klaar was. Hij keek hoe zijn eigen lichaam zich iets achterover boog om het glas te kunnen leegdrinken en kreeg weer dat vreemde gevoel. Voordat hij iets kon zeggen werd hij echter alweer naar de dansvloer getrokken.  
Voordat hij het doorhad was het al 2 uur. Remus' wisseldrank was op en hij wist dat niemand genoeg over kon hebben voor nog een extra half uur. Plotseling voelde hij zich zenuwachtig worden. Tuurlijk, deze avond was geweldig geweest, maar hij wist niet of hij wel wilde weten met wie hij had staan flirten.  
"Ik eh.. Ik ga maar eens naar bed. Ik ben behoorlijk moe en wil morgen niet de hele ochtend in bed liggen." Mompelde hij net luid genoeg voor de ander om hem te verstaan. Hij zag zichzelf zijn ogen iets dichtknijpen. Plotseling werd hij dichter naar het lichaam van de ander getrokken en voelde hij een paar lippen op de zijne. Met grote ogen keek Remus naar zijn eigen gezicht dat nu opeens zo dichtbij was. Een paar seconden later liet de jongen hem los.  
"Welterusten Remus," Hij deed een stap naar achteren en keek Remus verwachtingsvol aan.  
"Jij.. Hoe.. Wat.. Hoe wist je dat ik het was?" Stotterde Remus verbaasd. De jongen haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Er is maar een persoon in ons huis dat tijdens een huisfeest op de bank voor zich uit kan zitten staren en dat is onze Maanling. Daarnaast zag ik het aan je manier van bewegen. Zelfs in een ander lichaam herken ik dat!" De jongen grinnikte even. "Je weet trouwens ook wie ik ben, denk gewoon maar goed na, daar ben je toch zo goed in?" Weer dat gewiebel met de wenkbrauw en een knipoog, voor de jongen zich omdraaide en zich uit de voeten maakte. Verbaasd liep Remus naar zijn bed en ging liggen. Slapen lukte echter niet. Met enorme wallen onder zijn ogen ging hij 's ochtends overeind zitten. _"Er is maar een persoon in ons huis dat tijdens een huisfeest op de bank voor zich uit kan zitten staren en dat is onze Maanling…"_ schoot het door hem heen. Maanling? Dan konden het nog maar een paar personen zijn. De Marauders natuurlijk en nog enkele vrienden die nog wel eens met hen rondhingen en de bijnamen hadden overgenomen. James was uitgesloten, die had geen oog voor iets anders dan Lily Evers. Het leek hem onwaarschijnlijk dat Peter zich zou gedragen, maar aan de andere kant, wat moest Sirius met hem? Er bleven nog verschillende mensen over. Besluiteloos ging Remus liggen om meteen weer te gaan zitten. "Hoe bedoel je, ik ben rusteloos?" mompelde hij zachtjes tegen zichzelf. Hij trok stilletjes zijn badjas aan en liep naar de leerlingenkamer waar hij rustig tafels begon terug te zetten en confetti bij elkaar begon te rapen. Hij was al een behoorlijk tijdje bezig toen hij boven wat gestommel hoorde. Al snel kwamen er een paar vijfdeklas meisjes naar beneden met in hun midden Sirius.  
"Tot ziens dames, eet smakelijk. Het was me een waar genoegen met u te mogen converseren zo op de vroege ochtend." Hij wiebelde even met zijn wenkbrauw en knipoogde toen een meisje lachend naar hem zwaaide. Zachtjes pratend liep het groepje de kamer weer uit, maar Sirius bleef achter en keek naar Remus, die hem met zijn mond open aangaapte. Opeens klapte hij zijn kaken op elkaar, trok Sirius naar hem toe en drukte een snelle kus op zijn lippen.  
"Die knipoog ziet er stukken beter uit wanneer jij het doet dan wanneer ik het doe." Zei hij toen grijnzend, voordat een paar lippen hem de mond snoerden.


End file.
